The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a device for retrofitting to a walker and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system, device and method for providing real time instructions to a user of a walker.
Bolton, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0023920 A1, discloses a “digital walker comprising a walker with a digital monitoring device and digital display”. The digital monitoring device comprises at least one sensor. The sensor may be a biological or physiological sensor, a geographical or distance sensor, or a speed sensor. The data from the sensor may be displayed on the digital display.
Flentov et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,784, discloses methods and systems “for determining speed, power and/or impact (sporting characteristics) of persons involved in activity. Wireless signals may be generated indicative of the sporting characteristics for receipt and display on a watch worn by the user or on a remote display. Sensors may attach to the person or to a vehicle ridden by the person, to gauge activities such as jogging, hockey, biking, football and aerobics”.
Additional background art includes the following references:    “Balance Rehabilitation Therapy by Tongue Electrotactile Biofeedback in Patients with Degenerative Cerebellar Disease”, Cakrt et al., NeuroRehabilitation, 2012, 31(4), 429-34.    “Pregait Balance Rehabilitation in Acute Stroke Patients”, Rao et al., Int. J. Rehabil. Res., 2013 June; 36(2), 112-7.    “EMG Biofeedback Training at Home for Patient with Chronic Facial Palsy and Defective Healing,” Fabian Volk G. et al., Laryngorhinootologie, 2013 Jul. 5.    “Development and Evaluation of Low Cost Game-Based Balance Rehabilitation Tool Using the Microsoft Kinect Sensor”, Lange B. et al., Conf. Proc. IEEE Eng. Med. Biol. Soc., 2011; 2011:1831-4.    “Efficacy of Nintendo Wii Training on Mechanical Leg Muscle Function and Postural Balance in Community-Dwelling Older Adults: A Randomized Controlled Trial”, Jorgensen M G et al., J. Gerontol. A Biol. Sci. Med. Sci., 2013 July, 68(7), 845-52.    “Determining the Preferred Modality for Real-Time Biofeedback during Balance Training”, Bechly K E et al., Gait Posture, 2013 March, 37(3), 391-6.    “Audio-Biofeedback Training for Posture and Balance in Patients with Parkinson's Disease”, Mirelman A. et al., J. Neuroeng., Rehabil., 2011 June, 8:35.    “Exergaming for Elderly: Effects of Different Types of Game Feedback on Performance of a Balance Task”, Lamoth C J et al., Stud. Health Technol. Inform., 2012, 181:103-7.    “Virtual Reality Aided Training of Combined Arm and Leg Movements of Children with CP”, Riener R et al., Stud. Health Technol. Inform., 2013, 184: 349-55.    “Effect of Coordination Biofeedback on (Re)learning Preferred Postural Patterns in Post-Stroke Patients”, Varoqui D., Motor Control, 2011 April, 15(2): 187-205.